


К чему приводит поиск информации

by Tyotushka_Sat



Series: Tyotushka Sat's stories about 19 days [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyotushka_Sat/pseuds/Tyotushka_Sat
Summary: Цзянь закрыл глаза и спрятался за стеной, прижимаясь вспотевшей спиной к прохладной деревянной обшивке.Возможно, ему не стоило искать Цю Гэ.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/He Cheng, He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Cheng/Hua Bi
Series: Tyotushka Sat's stories about 19 days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	К чему приводит поиск информации

Цю, как заботливая нянька обещал развезти всех по домам, как бы Хэ Тянь не пытался оставить у себя на ночь хотя бы Рыжика. Хоть все прекрасно понимали, что только рыжего засранца Мо он бы и оставил у себя. Желательно в своей комнате под личным чутким надзором, разумеется.

Цзянь фыркнул и закатил глаза, вспоминая как Хэ Тянь канючил и крепко прижимал к себе Мо буквально пару минут назад, уговаривая остаться. Мо Гуань Шань разумеется сопротивлялся и пытался выпутаться. Возможно - слишком показательно.

Устав, Цзянь вызвался найти Цю гэ, пока Чжань прибирал бардак, устроенный Тянем и Мо.

Дом семьи Хэ огромен, заблудиться легче лёгкого, но Цзяню удалось спросить дорогу у персонала и проскользнуть в нужную комнату, не побеспокоив всех обитателей дома.

Цю был в одной из гостиных, у бара. Его светлый затылок ярким пятном выделялся в полумраке. Цзянь уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы позвать его и напомнить об обязанностях, но как только он понял, что происходит, захлопнул рот и притаился в тени у входа, стараясь не побеспокоить _их_.

Рядом с Цю был старший брат Тяня, господин Хэ. И все бы ничего, но... У Цзяня не было опыта, не было реального примера таких отношений, а они с Чжанем... пока ещё не были ничем определённым. И потому так сильно хотелось смотреть. Не мешать. Запомнить каждую секунду.

Они тихо разговаривали, короткими, односложными фразами. Будто им не нужно было объясняться друг с другом. Цю медленно, осторожно огладил шею и плечи господина Хэ. Провел руками по плотной чёрной ткани, отлично сидящей на крепкой фигуре. Затем ладонью вниз, пальцами плотно прижимаясь к позвонкам, заставляя чуть прогнуться. Ладонью мягко огладил поясницу и вновь повёл рукой вверх: спина, шея, плечи, костяшками пальцев провел от челюсти до скулы.

У Цзяня перехватило дыхание вместе с замершей рукой Цю гэ. Видеть его таким осторожным - слишком странно. Привычнее, когда он грубо перехватывает твое тело,словно мешок редиса, и закидывает к себе на плечо, прерывая поток возмущений. Но сейчас...

Господин Хэ сидел прямо, опираясь локтями о стойку. Даже головы не поворачивал. Рука Цю дрогнула и вновь опустилась на напряжённые плечи, разглаживая несуществующие складки и стряхивая пылинки. Цзянь смотрел и не мог понять. Он видел заботу и тепло. Видел, как нежен Цю и не понимал что их связывает. Пока господин Хэ не развернулся на сиденье, скидывая чужую руку. Прошла едва ли секунда, и теперь Цзянь мог лишь открыть рот в немом изумлении, стараясь не проронить ни звука.

Хэ вскинул руку и притянул Цю к себе за бритый затылок, целуя. Ближе, заставляя нагнуться, опереться о стойку, прижимаясь к своему господину. Цю Гэ обхватил его рукой за талию, притираясь между длинных разведенных ног. Секунда на вздох и новый поцелуй. Хэ обхватил руками мощную спину, не давая отстраниться, стискивая в руках черную футболку.

Цзянь закрыл глаза и спрятался за стеной, прижимаясь вспотевшей спиной к прохладной деревянной обшивке.

Возможно, ему не стоило искать Цю Гэ.


End file.
